Nounou du jour, bonjour !
by labulle
Summary: En acceptant de garder le jeune garçon de Ron et Hermione, Harry et Drago n'avaient certainement imaginé quelle tournure prendrait le reste de leur vie...


****Bonjour à tous :) OS cadeau pour Pitch (connue ici comme étant Schocko et auteur de Tyler Prince). Il s'agit d'un défi qu'elle m'a lancé, sur un Babbysitting forcé. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)****

* * *

**Nounou du jour, Bonjour !**

* * *

— Je ne vois franchement pas pourquoi tu as accepté !

— Parce que ce sont nos amis voyons !

— TES amis, tu veux dire.

Harry soupira en roulant des yeux. Il fallait toujours qu'ils en viennent à se disputer pour tout et n'importe quoi en ce moment.

— Ça fait cinq ans que nous sommes ensemble, tu connais Hermione et Ron depuis presque toujours, alors je pense que tu peux les considérer comme tes amis aussi, non ?

Drago se renfrogna, comme toujours, et ne répondit rien. Il avait décidé de faire la tête aujourd'hui.

Harry et Drago arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte de la maison bleue, et frappèrent.

— Harry, Drago ! Entrez !

Hermione laissa passer les deux garçons et appela Ron, qui était à l'étage.

— Installez-vous. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? J'ai fait du thé glacé, ou alors, je peux vous proposer...

— Du thé glacé, ça sera parfait, merci, coupa Drago.

Hermione tenta de cacher sa surprise de le voir si bougon, tandis que Harry lui lança un regard gêné en guise d'excuse.

— Ah, vous êtes là tous les deux ! s'exclama Ron, qui arrivait dans le salon. Merci encore d'avoir accepté, vous nous sauvez la vie.

— Mouais, c'est...

— C'est rien, ça nous fait plaisir, reprit Harry après avoir donné un léger coup de pied à Drago pour lui signifier de se taire. Combien de temps vous devez partir déjà ?

— Cinq jours, mais si on peut, on reviendra avant. Cependant, je ne vous promets rien les garçons, s'excusa Hermione.

Drago but d'un trait son verre de thé pour éviter d'invectiver le couple, mais surtout Harry. Jamais il ne lui avait dit que ça durerait si longtemps ! Il se rappelait encore ses paroles : « Mais tu verras, ça ne durera qu'un jour ou deux, ce n'est rien. »

Une fois seuls, il aurait quelques mots à dire à son cher et tendre…

oOo

— Bon, eh bien, je vais le chercher. Il doit encore faire la sieste, avec un peu de chance, il vous laissera tranquille encore quelques heures, dit Ron qui monta chercher leur petit Alfred.

Drago ravala sa remarque acerbe et Harry sourit avec bienveillance, tandis qu'Hermione fila préparer les affaires de leur fils.

— Voilà, ses jouets sont dans ce panier, ses vêtements de rechange dans ce sac, ses couches, ici, son lait et ses biberons sont là, et…

— Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je suppose que nous réussirons à trouver tout ce dont il a besoin, la coupa Harry en souriant.

Hermione s'excusa tandis que Ron la prit dans ses bras pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

— Il faut la comprendre, c'est la première fois que nous nous séparons de lui si longtemps, expliqua Ron.

— Je te rassure, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Hermione, se moqua gentiment Harry. Il est entre de bonnes mains.

— Je sais, ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste que… Oh ! Et son Médicomage, c'est Madame Bones, et s'il y a le moindre souci, vous m'appelez, je vous ai laissé l'adresse quelque part…

Hermione fouillait frénétiquement dans les sacs entassés à ses pieds pour retrouver l'adresse, comme si la vie de leur enfant en dépendait.

— Allez ma chérie, nous devons y aller, j'enverrai Coquecigrue porter l'adresse, ne t'en fais pas.

Hermione jeta un regard anxieux vers Ron mais ne répondit pas, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle en faisait trop, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Les parents embrassèrent leur enfant qui dormait dans son couffin et remercièrent une fois de plus Harry et Drago.

oOo

— Ils auraient pu y aller mollo sur les affaires, se plaignit Drago en faisant des allers-retours de la voiture à leur salon, pendant que Harry installait Alfred dans son berceau.

— Arrête, c'est pas comme si tu avais à décharger des sacs de ciment ! Ce ne sont que des affaires pour bébés, ça ne pèse rien...

Drago lui jeta un regard noir avant de retourner à la voiture, qu'ils avaient loué pour l'occasion, pour un dernier voyage. Il retrouva Harry, un peu plus tard, dans la chambre d'amis qui accueillait l'enfant.

— Regarde, il est trognon, dit Harry qui souriait béatement, penché au-dessus du berceau.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil rapide et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Pour lui, tous les bébés étaient pareils : roses, mous, baveux...

— Je vais me préparer un truc à manger, tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Drago à Harry.

— Oui, je te remercie. J'arrive bientôt.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et partit à la cuisine pour préparer des sandwichs. Il sentait gros comme Poudlard que Harry allait passer tout son temps à couver le bambin du regard, et lui, il resterait seul, sans aucune attention de la part du brun. Leurs vacances en commun s'annonçaient palpitantes !

Harry ne réapparut que vingt minutes après que Drago eut fini de manger. Il croqua à pleines dents dans son sandwich et rejoignit Drago sur le canapé, avant d'étendre ses jambes sur les genoux du blond, afin de bénéficier de ses fabuleux massages des pieds.

— Il est trop mignon, tu verrais sa petite bouille ! Et puis, il a tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu ! Tu...

— On pourrait peut-être changer de sujet non ? intervint Drago de mauvaise humeur.

— Mais tu vas me dire ce que tu as à la fin ?! Depuis quelques jours, tu ne fais que te plaindre, ou me rabrouer. Ça commence sérieusement à devenir pesant...

— Parlons-en des choses pesantes ! Je trouve pesant de devoir garder ce mioche, je trouve pesant de ne pas avoir su qu'il resterait là si longtemps, je trouve pesant d'être coincé là pour nos vacances alors que tes amis prennent du bon temps !

— Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont à l'enterrement de tante Murielle, je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse prendre ça pour du bon temps... Tu es vraiment d'une mauvaise foi par moments…

Drago se rembrunit davantage avant de pousser sans ménagement les pieds de Harry et de se lever, furieux. Des hurlements d'enfant avaient retenti au moment où Drago était sorti du salon en claquant la porte.

Dépité, Harry s'était levé à son tour pour aller réconforter Alfred qui hurlait toujours à pleins poumons.

— Là, chut, ça va aller, calme-toi...

Harry prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Il avait autant besoin de réconfort que lui... Il ne comprenait plus Drago. Tout était parfait entre eux, jusqu'il y avait peu de temps, après leur première grande dispute. Depuis, même s'il y avait des jours meilleurs, ce n'était plus pareil.

— Tu as faim ?

Le jeune homme cala confortablement l'enfant dans ses bras et fila à la cuisine pour préparer le biberon. D'une main, ce n'était vraiment pas évident, mais il parvint malgré tout à mener à bien sa mission. Il ne restait plus qu'à jeter un sort de réchauffement au biberon, et tout serait parfait.

— Là, voilà, c'est bien... Ah, pas trop...

Harry regardait en souriant l'enfant qui tétait son biberon, imperturbable. Lorsqu'il entendit Drago revenir dans la pièce, il n'eut pas le courage de relever les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer de nouveau, et pour être honnête, il lui en voulait encore.

Drago avait espéré ne pas croiser Harry, mais c'était raté. Au moins, le brun n'avait pas levé les yeux sur lui, c'était déjà ça. Il enfila sa cape et récupéra sa baguette, avant de sortir de la maison, sans un mot.

Il avait bien vu le sourire triste, mélancolique de Harry, et il ne le supportait plus. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas seulement lié à leur dispute.

oOo

Et voilà, tu es tout propre ! annonça Harry à Alfred en lui embrassant les petons. Tu vas faire un gros dodo maintenant ?

Le bambin ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir une fois son dernier biberon de la journée ingurgité. Harry resta un moment à le regarder dormir, avant de finir par aller lui-même se coucher, se demandant où pouvait bien être Drago, et en espérant surtout qu'il ne réveillerait pas l'enfant en rentrant, s'il rentrait...

Harry s'éveilla lorsqu'il sentit le lit s'affaisser. Après un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge, il vit qu'il était presque une heure du matin. N'ayant aucune envie de provoquer une nouvelle dispute à cette heure, il s'abstint de demander à Drago d'où il venait. Il se contenta de se lover contre le blond en lui enlaçant la taille, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais Drago se raidit un instant, et au lieu de s'abandonner à son étreinte, il se recula. Une fois de plus, Drago dormirait de son côté, aussi loin de Harry que possible. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se glacer de le voir s'éloigner ainsi de lui jour après jour...

À six heures du matin, Harry fut réveillé par les pleurs du nourrisson. Drago grogna dans son sommeil et se couvrit la tête de son oreiller, lui signifiant clairement que c'était à lui de s'en occuper. Le brun soupira et finit par se lever.

— Alors mon bonhomme, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry prit l'enfant dans ses bras et sentit que sa couche était pleine. Il le rassura en lui tapotant le dos et s'occupa de lui.

Lorsque Drago se leva, quelques heures après, il retrouva Harry qui s'était installé dans le salon avec l'enfant. Il le cajolait, et lui murmurait des paroles douces.

— Tu veux ta peluche ?

Harry souriait de le voir essayer d'attraper son doudou. Ils étaient installés tous les deux sur le tapis de jeu de l'enfant, et l'arrivée de Drago ne sembla pas les distraire le moins du monde durant leur moment de complicité.

Drago se fit un café et s'installa sur la table de la cuisine, pour regarder de loin Harry et Alfred. Harry avait l'air si heureux avec l'enfant. Il jouait avec lui tout en bêtifiant.

Ça avait un côté touchant, aussi bien qu'énervant pour Drago.

Harry avait passé la journée à s'occuper du garçonnet, sans faire cas de Drago, qui était étrangement silencieux, et méditatif.

oOo

— Voilà, il dort. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps, tu peux me croire, s'extasia Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? reprit-il en perdant son sourire, alors que Drago ne réagissait pas.

— Je... il faut qu'on arrête. Je ne peux plus continuer. Je vais partir, dès demain.

Harry sentit la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Bien sûr, ces derniers temps, tout n'avait pas été tout rose, mais de là à ce qu'ils se séparent, comme ça ? Harry resta choqué quelques secondes par cette déclaration.

— Je... Non ! Pourquoi ? parvint-il seulement à dire.

— Parce que je vois bien que tu es triste, par ma faute, et je ne peux plus le supporter... Te voir là, si attentionné pour Alfred, si heureux et ému de ses moindres faits et gestes, ça ne fait que me rappeler que si tu ne l'es pas au quotidien, c'est à cause de moi.

Les déclarations de Drago ramenèrent Harry à leur toute première, et seule, grosse dispute, qu'ils avaient eue peu de temps auparavant. Harry avait abordé l'idée d'adopter un enfant, mais Drago avait catégoriquement refusé, prétextant que les enfants étaient une plaie, qu'ils n'apportaient rien d'autre que des ennuis, qu'ils étaient sales et bruyants. Il l'avait accusé de ne plus lui suffire, que s'il voulait un enfant, c'était parce que Drago seul ne lui apportait plus autant de bonheur, alors que pour lui, ils se suffisaient amplement. La dispute avait été terrible, et durant plusieurs jours, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Mais Harry, aimant profondément Drago, avait fini par abandonner l'idée, à regret. Avoir un enfant était la chose qu'il le rendrait le plus heureux du monde, mais à quoi bon s'il devait, pour cela, être privé de l'homme qu'il aimait ?

— Nous en avons déjà parlé, et je t'ai dit que j'abandonnais l'idée, alors pourquoi encore me le reprocher ?!

— Parce que tu es fait pour être père, et moi, non. Et je ne veux pas être celui qui t'en empêchera. Je t'aime, mais je ne suis pas prêt à m'engager plus sérieusement. Et si toi tu es prêt à renoncer à ton rêve uniquement pour moi, ça veut sans doute dire que tu m'aimes davantage, et que tu ne mérites pas de te priver pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable d'en faire autant.

Harry contemplait Drago qui avait l'air triste, mais aussi déterminé. Il avait dû longtemps mûrir sa décision. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il projetait de le quitter ? Un jour, deux, une semaine, ou plus ?

— Tu ne peux pas... Pas après tout ce que l'on a vécu...

— Je suis désolé Harry, mais j'ai pris ma décision. Cela vaut mieux pour nous deux, crois-moi.

Harry avait la gorge serrée. Tout son monde s'écroulait. Il ne voulait pas abandonner, mais il savait très bien que Drago serait inflexible, et quoi qu'il lui dise n'y changerait rien.

— Je vais... Je vais dormir dans la chambre d'amis, avec Alfred.

Harry était trop abattu pour raisonner correctement avec Drago, et il ne voulait pas se contenter de le supplier de rester, ça n'aurait aucun sens.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Drago se leva de bonne heure. Il lui faudrait bien la matinée pour rassembler ses affaires. Harry, quant à lui, n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait guetté les bruits provenant de la maison, craignant que Drago ne décide de partir plus tôt, et redoutant de voir le matin arriver.

Lorsqu'il l'entendit se faire un café, Harry reposa délicatement Alfred dans son berceau et se rendit, hésitant, à la cuisine.

Drago était là, debout, les yeux dans le vague, à souffler sur sa tasse brûlante. À voir les cernes sous ses yeux, lui non plus n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup.

— Je t'en prie, reste, on peut en discuter au moins.

— C'est inutile, j'ai pris ma décision. Je veux le meilleur pour toi, et ce n'est certainement pas moi.

— Il me semble que c'est à moi d'en juger, non ? s'énerva Harry. Tu ne peux pas décider pour nous deux !

— Apparemment si, puisque je le fais.

— Et alors quoi ? Tu crois que je pourrais être de nouveau heureux comme je le suis, sans toi dans ma vie ? Je suis certain du contraire !

Drago baissa les yeux et reposa sa tasse fumante, sans même y avoir trempé les lèvres.

— Je dois préparer mes affaires.

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Harry.

oOo

Plus les heures passaient, et plus Harry était désemparé. Il ne voulait pas que Drago parte, mais quoi qu'il lui dise, le blond ne déviait pas de sa décision.

— Voilà...

Drago déposa une valise à ses pieds.

Lui et Harry se regardaient, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire maintenant. Drago savait que s'il embrassait Harry pour la dernière fois, il n'aurait pas la force de partir, et Harry hésitait entre lui dire de partir avec amertume, et le supplier de rester.

Au moment où Drago prit la parole, un feu de cheminée ronfla dans l'âtre.

— Ah, Potter ! C'est vous que je cherchais ! s'exclama un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec empressement.

Harry et Drago s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, gênés par l'interruption absolument inopportune de l'intrus.

— C'est que..., commença Harry.

— Vous tombez mal, termina Drago d'un ton brusque.

— Navré de vous déranger les amoureux, s'excusa l'homme sans avoir l'air le moins du monde affecté par les remontrances de Drago, mais c'est très urgent ! Nott a été aperçu au Nord de l'Angleterre, et les Aurors présents dans le secteur ne s'en sortent pas. J'ai besoin que vous supervisiez les opérations Potter !

— Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas, informa Harry. Je dois garder mon filleul, dit-il en montrant Alfred qui jouait dans son parc.

— Bien joué, mais je ne marche pas ! Vous m'avez seriné pour avoir vos vacances à cette date parce que ça tombait en même temps que celles de votre compagnon, donc vous n'avez aucune excuse. Il peut très bien faire du baby-sitting tout seul, en plus, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours.

— Vraiment, je ne peux pas...

— J'insiste, le coupa son patron en perdant un peu de son enjouement.

— C'est bon, Harry, je peux bien m'en occuper, intervint Drago en parlant tout bas à l'intention de Harry. Après tout, on devait le garder à deux, alors je ne vais pas te faire faux bond au moment où tu en as le plus besoin...

Harry sourit tristement à Drago, ému qu'il accepte de lui venir en aide, au vu de leur situation commune, et finit par dire à son patron qu'il serait au bureau dans moins d'une heure.

Une fois prêt, Harry rejoignit Drago qui était installé sur le canapé.

— Ça va aller ? S'il pleure, vérifie sa couche, ou donne-lui son biberon. Il ne faut pas oublier de lui faire faire son rot une fois qu'il l'a bu et...

— Ça va aller, je pense que je vais m'en sortir, estima Drago.

Après tout, Harry y arrivait bien. L'enfant était d'un naturel calme et vraiment pas compliqué, ça ne devait pas être Moldu de s'en sortir.

— Je... Merci d'être resté, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait et...

— C'est rien, comme ton patron l'a dit, c'est l'histoire de quelques jours seulement, dit Drago en appuyant son regard dans celui de Harry, pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne changeait en rien sa décision.

Harry baissa les yeux, l'air déçu, mais hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

— À ce soir, alors. Je te contacterai par poudre de Cheminette, pour voir si tout se passe bien.

Drago acquiesça silencieusement, leurs rapports étant toujours aussi tendus.

Harry caressa les cheveux d'Alfred, qui dormait dans son parc, et partit. Il ne fallut pas moins de cinq minutes pour qu'Alfred se réveille et hurle à pleins poumons.

— C'est pas vrai... Ça commence !

De mauvaise grâce, Drago se leva et se pencha au-dessus du parc :

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Chut, arrête de hurler, ça ne sert à rien...

Ses paroles, pas franchement douces et réconfortantes, n'ayant donné aucun résultat sur l'enfant, Drago se résolut à le prendre dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme amena l'enfant au creux de son épaule et lui tapota maladroitement le dos, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ses pleurs.

— C'est pourtant comme ça que Harry fait, alors pourquoi tu continues à pleurer ? s'impatienta Drago. C'est parce que c'est moi ? Tu préfèrerais que ça soit ton parrain qui soit là ? Moi aussi, je peux te le garantir. J'aimerais que Harry soit là...

Plus Drago le berçait (secouait serait plus approprié), plus l'enfant pleurait.

— Allez ! Mais tu vas enfin cesser oui ?

Les pleurs de l'enfant lui vrillaient les tympans et les nerfs. Il n'y avait rien de plus stressant que d'entendre hurler un enfant sans savoir pourquoi ni comment y remédier...

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'avait dit Harry déjà ? Ah oui, s'il pleure, vérifier sa couche, et si c'est pas ça, lui donner son biberon.

Drago écarta la larve de son torse et renifla précautionneusement sa couche avant de grimacer. Elle était indéniablement pleine...

— Bon... Ne bouge pas, je vais t'arranger ça...

Drago reposa délicatement l'enfant dans son parc, et installa sa table à langer portable sur la table basse du salon.

— Alors, déjà, on dégrafe ça..., dit Drago en tirant sur les pressions de la grenouillère. Ensuite, on retire les épingles et... Par Merlin ! Comment tu peux faire une plâtrée si ignoble et énorme en étant si petit ?! Mais il va me falloir une pelle pour ramasser tout ça ma parole !

Drago fronça le nez en retenant sa respiration du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de faire une grimace de dégoût, et prit du bout des doigts les coins de la couche pour essuyer au mieux le derrière du garçon. Avec une mimique d'écœurement, Drago se débarrassa de la couche pleine sur le bord de la table, avant d'y jeter un Evanesco.

Il utilisa ensuite une lingette afin de le nettoyer, et fouilla dans le sac à la recherche d'une couche propre.

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Alfred, il vit que le garçon le scrutait placidement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es surpris hein, tu ne pensais pas que je m'en sortirais si bien ! pérora Drago en souriant pour la première fois à la chose. Tu pensais que... Arg !

Drago s'écarta aussi vite qu'il le put, mais trop tard ; le jet d'urine d'Alfred ne l'avait pas raté.

— C'est pas vrai ! pesta-t-il en s'épongeant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Regarde, il y en a plein le canapé !

Alfred n'avait pas l'air embarrassé le moins du monde, au contraire : il le regardait avec de grands yeux, l'air enjoué, en secouant ses petites jambes avec entrain.

— Ouais, tu t'en fous, c'est pas toi qui vas nettoyer, hein, lui reprocha-t-il en soupirant doucement.

Drago finit de le changer et le remit dans son berceau avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres dégâts. Il s'affaira ensuite à nettoyer le canapé en priant pour que la tache disparaisse. Si Drago n'aimait pas quelque chose, c'était bien les tâches !

Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure à frotter, Drago alla se changer. Il finissait tout juste de boutonner sa chemise lorsque le silence fut perturbé par les cris stridents d'Alfred.

— Voilà, voilà, j'arrive, dit-il avec lassitude. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Ne me dis pas que tu as rempli ta couche...

Mais heureusement pour Drago, après vérification, il s'avéra que ce n'était pas ça.

— Quoi ? Tu as faim ?

Naturellement, Drago savait que le bébé n'allait pas lui répondre, mais ça lui permettait de se sentir moins dépassé par les évènements.

— Allez, à table, dit-il enjoué en installant l'enfant au creux de ses bras. Tu aimes on dirait ? affirma-t-il en voyant l'enfant avaler goulûment le contenu du biberon.

Le petit Alfred ferma les yeux à mesure que le volume de lait diminuait, continuant cependant à téter machinalement. Une fois totalement repu, le petit bonhomme s'endormit. Drago prit le temps de l'examiner attentivement. L'enfant avait l'air serein, et était un fascinant mélange de Ron et Hermione, avec ses cheveux roux et ses grands yeux marron. Le blond se surprit à sourire béatement avant de se forcer à arrêter de suite, ne supportant pas cette manie qu'avaient les adultes à être en adoration devant les enfants. Décidant qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de se laisser émouvoir par la simple vue d'un enfant qui dort dans ses bras, Drago se leva et déposa délicatement Alfred dans son parc. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour le réveiller, au grand dam du jeune homme.

Alfred commença par pleurnicher, avant de hurler littéralement, et de devenir tout rouge, ce qui inquiéta Drago, qui le reprit dans ses bras.

— Chut, là, ça va aller. Qu'est-ce que tu as bonhomme ?

Pour l'apaiser, Drago lui frictionnait le dos, quand il se rappela du conseil de Harry : Après son biberon, il faut lui faire faire son rot ! Il commença donc par lui tapoter tout doucement le dos, craignant de lui faire mal, avant d'insister un peu plus, en voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Au bout de deux minutes seulement, Drago, qui marchait de long en large, entendit un rot sonore s'échapper des lèvres d'Alfred.

Il sourit, fier de sa réussite, avant de froncer les sourcils en sentant du liquide dégouliner le long de son dos. C'est comme ça que pour la seconde fois de la journée, Drago changea de chemise et nettoya le canapé, qui s'était malencontreusement trouvé dans la trajectoire du lait régurgité. Drago pestait intérieurement. Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour subir tout ça ?

Après tant de péripéties, Drago avait bien mérité un peu de calme, heureusement, Alfred dormait paisiblement. Il en profita pour lire le journal, ce dont il n'avait pas eu le temps, et se préparer un petit repas. À la fin de la journée, Drago avait changé la couche du petit Alfred au moins trois fois, et changer de chemise encore deux fois. Apparemment, Alfred n'aimait pas les petits pots aux carottes, puisqu'il s'était évertué à tout recracher sur Drago...

oOo

Vers 19h00, Harry apparut dans le feu de cheminée. Il venait aux nouvelles, voir si tout se passait bien et fut surpris de voir Drago, endormi sur le canapé, tandis qu'Alfred jouait sagement dans son parc, à mâchouiller ses peluches. Harry sourit de voir Drago endormi de cette façon. La journée avait dû être difficile et éreintante pour lui. Apparemment, aucun malheur n'était à déplorer. Harry se retira alors du feu sans faire de bruit.

Au milieu de la nuit, Drago fut réveillé par les pleurs d'Alfred. Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, craignant d'avoir laissé l'enfant sans surveillance trop longtemps. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était. Il s'était endormi comme une masse... Drago se releva et se dirigea à tâtons vers le parc, lorsqu'il étouffa un juron. Ses orteils avaient malencontreusement rencontré les pieds de la table basse...

Après l'avoir de nouveau changé, il en profita pour le coucher dans son berceau, et lui-même dans son lit.

oOo

Drago se réveilla de bonne heure, prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée. Cependant, il n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Harry lui avait bien dit qu'il le contacterait pour savoir comment ça se passait, mais il n'en avait rien fait... Il se fichait de savoir s'il s'en sortait ou non, alors qu'il savait très bien que Drago détestait les enfants.

Il fit un détour par la chambre d'amis, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Alfred, et voyant qu'il dormait comme un bien heureux, il alla se faire un café.

Vers huit heures, Alfred commença à montrer des signes d'énervement. Il pleurait pour un rien, refusait de manger, et bavait en continu. Drago ne parvenait pas à le calmer. Il avait tout essayé : le bercer, lui chanter des berceuses, le tapoter, lui parler doucement, le cajoler, le supplier de la fermer, tout, mais rien n'y faisait. La seule chose qui avait paru marcher était la fois où il avait fait voler son Patronus (une fouine) au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant. Ce dernier s'était immédiatement tu, regardant avec de grands yeux cette chose argentée qui flottait au-dessus de lui. Malheureusement, l'effet n'avait pas duré et Alfred avait repris de plus belle.

Désespéré, Drago utilisa son ultime carte, celle qu'il avait souhaitée ne jamais avoir à utiliser : il contacta sa mère.

— Manoir Malefoy, dit-il penché au-dessus du feu de cheminée.

Une image, d'abord floue, finit par se former très nettement devant ses yeux. Il était bien dans la demeure ancestrale de sa famille. Il reconnaissait le fauteuil en cuir où son père aimait à prendre son verre de brandy en fumant un cigare, et le grand canapé qui se trouvait devant la cheminée. Tout à coup, une créature aux yeux globuleux, et aux oreilles gigantesques se matérialisa devant les flammes.

— Poukie, va chercher ma mère, s'il te plaît.

— Bien maître, dit la créature en s'inclinant maladroitement.

Il fallut quelques minutes d'attente avant de voir arriver une femme d'un âge moyen, vêtue très richement.

— Mon fils ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Tu me donnes trop peu de tes nouvelles, je suis terriblement déçue ! Comme je disais à Mrs Pipelayte l'autre jour...

— Mère, voulez-vous bien m'écouter, s'il vous plait ? s'impatienta Drago.

C'était toujours le même discours. Sa mère se plaignait qu'il ne lui donnait jamais de nouvelles, mais elle n'en prenait jamais non plus, et chaque fois qu'il la contactait, elle lui faisait des reproches de toutes sortes, comparant sa vie avec celle des enfants de toutes ses connaissances !

— Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es tout débrayé ! Regarde tes cheveux, tu ne t'es pas coiffé aujourd'hui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit derrière toi ? Des miaulements ?

— Non mère, répondit Drago en tentant de garder son calme. Je garde l'enfant des Weasley, Alfred, tu te souviens ? Et j'ai, disons, un problème. Je tente de le calmer depuis des heures déjà, mais rien n'y fait. Il hurle sans discontinuer. J'ignore ce qu'il a...

— Quel âge a-t-il ? s'enquit-elle.

— Il va sur ses six mois, pourquoi ?

— N'as-tu rien remarqué de nouveau chez lui ?

Drago réfléchit un instant, avant de répondre :

— Maintenant que vous le dites... Ses joues sont très rouges, et brûlantes, il bave beaucoup, et il refuse de manger.

— Il doit être en train de faire ses dents, ce n'est rien. Il te suffit de lui masser les gencives avec de l'essence de dictame.

Drago fit mentalement le tour de leur réserve de potions et ingrédients, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas d'essence de dictame...

— N'y a-t-il pas un autre remède mère ? Je n'ai pas de dictame, et je ne peux pas le laisser seul le temps d'aller en chercher.

— Pas de soucis mon fils, je t'apporte ça tout de suite. Ça nous fera l'occasion de papoter devant un thé !

Tout à sa gaieté, Narcissa avait coupé la communication en laissant un Drago pantois. Il se demandait réellement s'il ne préférait pas supporter les hurlements d'Alfred tout le reste de la journée plutôt que de voir sa mère durant une heure ou deux...

oOo

Une demi-heure plus tard, Narcissa sonnait à la porte.

— Mère, ravie de vous voir, mentit Drago. Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement.

— Ce n'est rien mon fils. Tiens, le flacon d'essence de dictame, et une bonne soupe toute chaude, faite maison !

— C'est très gentil mère, il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, gloussa Narcissa. J'ai demandé à Poukie de la faire bien sûr !

Venant de sa mère, c'était déjà moins surprenant. Quoi de mieux que d'offrir une soupe maison, faite par son elfe...

Soulagé d'avoir enfin de quoi calmer Alfred, Drago s'empressa de l'installer confortablement sur lui, en espérant que c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agît.

— Montre-moi cette petite chose ?

Narcissa se pencha au-dessus de l'enfant et fit une légère grimace dédaigneuse.

— Tu étais bien plus beau à son âge ! Tu ressemblais à un ange, d'ailleurs, tout le monde le disait ! Et tes beaux grands yeux, et tes longs cils, et tes...

— Moi je le trouve très beau, contesta Drago. Il a de jolis yeux, et des fossettes absolument adorables, et une bouille toute mignonne.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais entendre sa mère critiquer ce jeune bambin avait exaspéré Drago. Il avait trouvé ça totalement méchant, et injuste envers cet enfant pour lequel il éprouvait quelques affections. C'est pourquoi il avait tenu à le défendre.

— Peut-être auriez-vous l'amabilité de préparer le thé, le temps que je lui applique l'essence sur les gencives ? dit-il pour que sa mère le laisse en paix.

— Oui, je m'en occupe. Comme ça, la soupe aura eu le temps de tiédir une fois que tu auras fini de le masser. C'est qu'il doit commencer à avoir faim le pauvre !

Une fois seul avec Alfred, Drago enduisit son index d'onguent et le passa délicatement sur les gencives du garçon qui continuait de sangloter. En effet, Drago pouvait sentir une dent prête à percer la gencive. D'autres étaient lointaines, mais belles et bien présentes. En peu de temps, l'enfant arrêta de pleurer, et se contenta de regarder Drago avec de grands yeux ronds, comme s'il se demandait par quel miracle la douleur était partie.

Dès que le thé fut servi, Drago s'installa à table avec le bambin sur les genoux, afin de lui faire avaler la soupe gracieusement offerte par sa mère.

oOo

— Comme je le disais à ton père l'autre jour, le nouveau directeur des transports magiques est une vraie calamité ! Rends-toi compte, il va décréter illégale l'utilisation d'Abraxans ! Mais où va-t-on par Merlin ! Lucius était furieux, lui qui venait de remplacer tout son cheptel, tu imagines bien que...

— L'attrapeur évita de justesse le Cognard, qui percuta l'un des gardiens, et fonça en direction du Vif d'or ! Après une feinte réussie, il tendit le bras et...

— Tu m'écoutes ? se plaignit Narcissa qui voyait que son fils était occupé à « faire le Quidditch, » la version sorcière de « faire l'avion » pour les Moldus.

— Désolé Mère, vous disiez que père avait vendu tous ses Abraxans c'est ça ? répéta Drago, totalement inattentif à ce que racontait sa mère depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Ça sera un joueur de Quidditch, c'est sûr ! Regardez, il ne rate pas une seule bouchée, s'amusa Drago, en faisant voler une nouvelle cuillerée dans la bouche d'Alfred.

Narcissa, d'abord vexée par le manque d'intérêt flagrant que son fils lui portait, finit par sourire, émue de voir son grand garçon s'occuper si bien d'un tout-petit.

— Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour, avoua-t-elle en tamponnant délicatement ses yeux humides avec un mouchoir de soie.

— Je vous en prie mère, je ne fais que nourrir ce petit morpion, rien de bien miraculeux.

— Je sais, mais tu le fais bien. Tu es attentionné, et... rayonnant, je dirais. Sachant que ce n'est même pas ton propre enfant, je me dis que tu ferais vraiment un père formidable.

Drago ne répondit rien et prétexta devoir aller coucher Alfred pour échapper au regard de sa mère. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire l'avait ébranlé, et il n'avait pas l'intention de se lancer sur ce sujet avec elle, surtout après le cataclysme que ça avait causé auprès de Harry... D'ailleurs, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas abordé sa rupture d'avec le brun. Est-ce parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur les raisons de cette décision avec sa mère, ou bien parce qu'elle était nettement moins présente dans son esprit ? Avec l'énergie qu'il dépensait à s'occuper du fils Weasley, il n'avait pas eu une minute pour penser à la fin de son histoire avec Harry.

oOo

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent à merveille, grâce à l'essence de dictame. Une dent avait finalement percé et donnait un air biscornu au visage d'Alfred, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Drago. Dès que le garçon lui souriait, il pouffait de rire de le voir avec sa petite quenotte tout devant.

Il était en train de le nourrir quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Harry. Drago se figea quelque peu, il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir revenir si tôt, et ne s'y était donc pas préparé. Il ignorait comment il devait l'accueillir.

— Je suis de retour. Tu m'as manqué, Drago, dit Harry en essayant de paraître joyeux, comme si de rien n'était.

— Tu rentres tôt finalement, dit Drago en éludant la marque d'affection de Harry, même si sa première envie avait été de répondre « toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. » Il ne voulait cependant pas l'encourager dans cette voix tant qu'il restait convaincu que la séparation était la meilleure chose à faire.

— Oui, on a fini par avoir Nott dans une auberge, près de Lancaster. Il nous a donné du fil à retordre, mais c'est terminé. Il dormira à Azkaban ce soir.

— Bien, c'était vraiment un danger public ce type, répondit laconiquement Drago.

Harry s'était bien attendu à un accueil peu chaleureux, mais il avait pourtant vivement espéré le contraire, et bien qu'il ait eu raison, il était déçu.

— Je... Je suis claqué, je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et faire une sieste.

Le jeune homme embrassa le sommet du crâne d'Alfred, qui mastiquait sa purée, et fila sans rien ajouter.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête effroyable, et des courbatures partout. Le petit lit de la chambre d'amis n'était vraiment pas confortable. Mais il n'avait pas voulu dormir dans leur lit, de peur que Drago croie qu'il revendiquait la chambre, et qu'il lui disait par là même qu'il pouvait prendre ses affaires et partir, comme ça devait être. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait lui rappeler sa décision, et tant pis s'il devait dormir plié en quatre pour retarder le moment du départ de Drago.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se faire un petit quelque chose à manger, et tomba sur Drago, occupé à murmurer des choses à Alfred.

En premier lieu, il en fut surpris. Jusqu'à maintenant, Drago ne lui avait pas semblé être le genre de personne à s'adresser à des enfants incapables de le comprendre, ni a bêtifier, mais d'un autre côté, il savait que sous ses airs bourrus, il n'était pas totalement insensible.

Le brun se plaça derrière Drago et jeta un œil au bambin. Il dormait à poings fermés.

— Il vient juste de s'endormir, lui chuchota Drago. Regarde ses mimiques, il fait des grimaces et des sourires, remarqua-t-il en souriant.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à tant de douceur dans sa voix. Il se pencha davantage et observa le garçon qui passait d'un beau sourire à une grimace qui faisait peine à voir.

— Il est en train de rêver à ton avis ? demanda Drago.

— Je ne sais pas, il paraît qu'ils revivent leur journée, répondit Harry.

— Regarde, il fait un immense sourire, si c'est ça, je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il se rappelle que j'ai failli tomber en trébuchant sur son jouet tout à l'heure. Il est diabolique.

Drago sourit de nouveau et caressa délicatement les cheveux de l'enfant, avant de le rapprocher de lui et de lui poser un délicat baiser sur le front.

— Je devrais aller le mettre au lit, dit Drago en se levant.

Harry sentait son cœur se briser. Jamais il n'avait imaginé voir Drago si doux avec un enfant, et c'était maintenant qu'il allait le quitter que ça se produisait... Il ramena son paquet de chips à la cuisine, n'ayant plus du tout envie de grignoter, et se massa la nuque, toujours aussi douloureuse.

C'est dans cette position que Drago le trouva.

— Tu as mal ?

— Oui…, le lit dans la chambre bleue n'est pas très confortable, avoua Harry avec un sourire contrit.

— Reviens dans la chambre, tu ne vas pas rester là-dessus, ça ne rime à rien.

Drago avait dit ça sans émotion particulière, alors Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais une partie de lui se réjouissait, parce que ça voulait peut-être dire que rien n'était perdu !

Du coup, il se coucha vraiment très tôt, espérant pendant plusieurs heures que Drago le rejoigne. Au moment où il craignait qu'il n'aille dormir ailleurs, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Drago se déshabilla et se coucha, mais se tourna dos à Harry, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Déçu, le brun qui avait déjà amorcé un mouvement pour l'enlacer se stoppa net.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, et ne trouva qu'un lit vide. Son cœur s'emballa en pensant que Drago avait pu partir, aussi, il se leva en quatrième vitesse et alla vérifier dans toutes les pièces s'il s'y trouvait. Et c'est dans le salon, tranquillement installé, qu'il retrouva Drago, qui jouait avec Alfred.

— Allez, un effort !

Drago soutenait légèrement Alfred par les bras, et tentait de le faire se tenir en équilibre assis. Mais Alfred, une fois lâché, ne faisait que se laisser tomber en arrière, ce qui faisait pouffer de rire le jeune homme blond.

— Vous vous amusez bien à ce que je vois, dit Harry qui en avait marre d'être exclu.

— Oui, le morveux est un tantinet feignant aujourd'hui, il refuse de se tenir assis, alors qu'hier il le faisait très bien. Je crois que c'est son côté belette qui le pousse à la paresse.

Drago était de très bonne humeur, et enjoué, ça faisait plaisir à voir. Harry rit franchement et vint s'asseoir avec eux, sur le tapis de jeu.

— Comment ça s'est passé durant mon absence ? J'ai vu le premier soir que tu étais épuisé, tu dormais sur le sofa, alors je n'ai pas voulu risquer de te déranger les autres jours.

Drago observa Harry quelques secondes. Lui qui avait pensé que Harry l'avait oublié... Il aurait bien dû se douter que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Il regretta d'y avoir pensé, et une vague d'amour pour Harry l'enveloppa.

— Bien. Enfin, non, c'était un calvaire ! Le premier jour, il m'a pissé à la figure, m'a vomi dessus, et le canapé a eu droit au même traitement. Ensuite, je ne sais pas comment il se débrouille, mais ce qu'il y a dans ses couches, ce n'est pas humain ! Et, après, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de faire ses dents... J'ai dû appeler ma mère, imagine...

Harry braquait des yeux exorbités sur Drago. Il se doutait bien qu'il prendrait soin de l'enfant, mais pas au point d'avoir à subir sa mère. Une preuve de plus qui indiquait que Drago refusait de voir que lui aussi était fait pour s'occuper d'un autre être humain...

— Alfred ! Tu as des dents ?! Montre-moi ça, s'exclama joyeusement Harry en portant l'enfant afin de voir par lui-même la petite quenotte carrée qui trônait au centre de sa mâchoire. Il y en a même une autre, là, dit Harry en indiquant la mâchoire supérieure.

Drago se pencha à son tour et examina la bouche de l'enfant, avant de le féliciter gaiement. Alfred, qui souriait de voir l'attention qu'on lui portait s'arrêta net, et resta stoïque et concentré. Il devint rouge, à tel point que Harry et Drago crurent qu'il se retenait de respirer. Ils s'inquiétèrent de ce comportement jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur nauséabonde vienne leur titiller les narines.

— Ah ouais, je vois le genre ! Eh bien tu sais quoi Alfred ? C'est ton parrain qui va se faire un plaisir d'alléger ta couche, parce que moi, j'en ai ma claque, plaisanta Drago.

Harry était heureux de le voir si détendu (même si pour cela il devait se coltiner les couches pleines), et il trouvait terriblement ironique le fait qu'à la base, plus rien n'allait dans leur couple à cause d'une histoire de bébé, et que là, la seule chose qui les rapprochait, c'était également une histoire de bébé... Mais pour le moment, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au moins, ils communiquaient sur quelque chose...

oOo

La journée qu'ils avaient passée avait été si agréable, comparée à toutes celles des dernières semaines, que Harry n'avait pas voulu discuter de leur situation. Il avait trop peur de braquer Drago, mais cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il devait savoir où ils en étaient, et s'ils avaient encore un avenir en commun.

Demain, une fois qu'ils auraient ramené Alfred chez Ron et Hermione, ils devraient discuter, qu'ils le veuillent ou non...

oOo

Le tonnerre réveilla Harry, en même temps que les hurlements d'Alfred. Harry se précipita pour calmer l'enfant qui était terrorisé par les éclairs. Il avait essayé de le bercer, de le câliner, mais à chaque nouveau coup de tonnerre, l'enfant sursautait et pleurait de plus bel. Le jeune homme décida de prendre l'enfant avec lui dans le lit. Peut-être que couché bien confortablement entre lui et Drago, Alfred se calmerait ?

Il remonta dans la chambre et s'installa avec le petit tout contre lui. Il lui parla doucement et le cajola, en l'entourant de ses bras.

— Chut, c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Harry à Alfred qui continuait de geindre doucement.

Drago, qui était réveillé également, finit par se tourner vers Harry. Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais le voir là, si protecteur envers ce petit être le bouleversa. Il l'aimait, il n'en avait jamais douté, mais maintenant, une chose était sûre pour lui : son but dans la vie était de faire son bonheur.

Sans un mot, il enlaça Harry, et leurs deux corps formèrent un cocon douillet et chaud à Alfred qui finit par s'endormir.

— Je t'aime Harry, et j'ai enfin compris... Je redoutais tant de te partager avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'avais tellement peur que, faire entrer quelqu'un dans notre vie nous sépare qu'au final, c'est arrivé par ma faute. Mais je sais maintenant, j'ai pris conscience que contrairement à ce que je pensais, avoir un enfant ne nous séparerait pas, ça nous souderait au contraire. Durant ton absence, j'ai pu comprendre ce qui te plaisait tant dans le fait de t'occuper d'un enfant, et je sais que moi non plus je ne serais jamais heureux de nouveau si tu ne fais pas partie de ma vie, et je ne pensais pas ça capable en si peu de temps, mais je me sens prêt à passer à l'étape suivante, avec toi Harry.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, et priait pour ne pas être en train de rêver. Drago disait presque mot pour mot ce qu'il avait souhaité l'entendre dire un million de fois au moins ! Il n'avait aucun mot pour dire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler le bonheur, tout simplement... Harry laissa un sourire illuminer son visage et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Drago, avant d'attirer à lui son visage et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Qui aurait cru que garder le petit Alfred avait failli les faire rompre, avant de leur apporter le bonheur éternel ?

**FIN**

15/5/14

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à partager avec vous pour le moment^^ Mais je reviens bientôt avec un chapitre bonus de Be my slave, qui est un cadeau pour Millervaa :)**

******PS : Pour les review anonymes, je réponds toujours sur un forum accessible aux invités dont l'adresse est dans mon profil ;)******


End file.
